tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dark Duo
Dark Duo ist die 6. Episode der Serie TMNT vom User MerleFelix. Handlung In einem dunklen Lagerhaus an der Küste von New York geht plötzlich das Licht an. Es ist Ivan Steranko, der hünenhafte Waffenhändler aus Russland. Er geht an seinen Waffen vorbei und begutachtet sein riesiges Arsenal. Er schaut auf die Uhr, da er jemanden erwartet. Plötzlich hört er das Geräusch von Ratten und sieht auf. Vor ihm schält sich der Rattenkönig aus dem Schatten. Rat King : Steranko. Wie ich sehe hast du bereits ordentlich an Waffen dazugewonnen. Läuft alles wie geplant? Steranko: Ja, aber lass uns vorher klären wie genau wir vorgehen. Rat King: Ihr seid der Stratege, Ivan. Ich überlasse das reden euch. Steranko: Wir werden zuerst den Kraang Mutagen klauen, um damit eine intelligente Armee zu züchten. Diese wird mit meinen WAffen ausgestattet und wird auf euren Riesenratten die Stadt unsicher machen. Rat King: Und dann werden wir New York beherrschen!!! ...Vorspann Im versteck der Turtles... Mikey: Leute! Es ist Pizza Zeit!! Alle Turtles kommen zu Tisch, ebenso Meister Splinter und April. Mikey: Mmhh... nun genießt den Genuss der besten Pizza der Welt! Plötzlich wird der Deckel in die höhe gerissen und ein zäher Klumpen Pizza schießt hinaus. Dieser schwillt zu einer Mannshohen Kreatur heran. Am ende der Verwandlung sind klare Züge einer Frau zu erkennen. April: Irma !!! Irma : ( mit Stimme von Pizza Face ) Ich war einmal Irma. Doch ich aß den großen Antonio und wurde zu seiner Wirtin. April: Oh... mein... Gott...( fällt in Ohnmacht ) Irma: Und nun erzittert vor AntonioImKörperVonIrmaLaginstein! Mikey: Was ist mit Irma Cheese? Irma Cheese: Auch gut. Trodtzdem werdet ihr vernichtet werden! Leo: Attacke!!! Alle Turtles inklusive Splinter stürzen sich auf Irma Cheese, welche plötzlich nicht mehr so von sich überzeugt ist. Irma Cheese: ( kleinlaut ) Frieden?...( wird zu Boden gerammt) Donnie: Wartet Leute. Sie könnte als Spionin für uns Arbeiten. Mutanten gibt es in dieser Stadt wie Sand am Meer.Sie müsste sich einfach nur in eine der Mutantengangs reinschleusen und uns auf dem Laufenden halten. Leo: Gute Idee...( zu Irma ) oder?!... Irma Cheese: Euh... ja, natürlich. Raph: Dann verzieh dich. Und komm jeden morgen zu uns. Bericht erstatten. Irma Cheese geht, um sich sn den Plan der Turtles zu halten. Während sie über die Dächer New Yorks ging, wurde sie beobachtet. Von Aristoteles, also auch vom Rattenkönig. Dieser wendet sich sofort an Steranko Rat King: Ivan, dort läuft ein Mutant über die Dächer. Vielleicht kann er uns als Grundlage unserer Armee dienen. Steranko: Mmhh... ein Pizza Weib. Ich hätte eine andere Idee... Als Irma Cheese eine Feuerleiter hinabstieg, schreckte sie einen Fuchs auf, der in einer Mülltonne wühlte. Plötzlich war da eine Ratte vor ihr. Dann waren es zwei bis es in ein paar Sekunden hunderte waren. Sie wollte zurücklaufen, prallte jedoch an einer Männlichen Person ab- Steranko Steranko: Hallo Pizza Weib. Willst du uns begleiten. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Am nachsten Tag warten die Turtles bereits auf eine Rückmeldung von Irma Cheese, doch selbst am Mittag hatten sie nichts von ihr gehört. Und das Schlimmste: von Splinter fehlte jede Spur. Raph: Wo ist der Sensei. Er kommt immer zum morgendlichen Training. Ich mache mir echt sorgen. Donnie: Ich mir auch, aber...( wird von lautem Fußgetrampel unterbrochen) Mikey rennt schreiend hinein, gefolgt von einer Riesigen Ratte, auf der niemand anderes saß als - der Rattenkönig. Rat King: Seid Gegrüßt meine Schildkrötenfreunde. Ich bin... Mikey: ( zu sich selbst) hoffentlich hat er seinen Namen geändert, hoffentlich hat er seinen Namen geändert... Rat King: ...DER RATTENKÖNIG !!! Mikey: Mist... Rat King : Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen das euer Freund Splinter wohlbewahrt bei mir ist. Naja, wenn Steranko sich an seine Vorgaben gehalten hat. Leo: DEr Waffenhändler und sie machen gemeinsame Sachen? Rat King: Nun ja...nicht wirklich. Er liefert meiner Mutantenarmee Waffen, sonst ist er eher ein Mittel zum Zweck. Donnie: Wo ist Splinter? Rat King: An den Docks. Doch ich an meiner Stelle würde es lassen. Ihr währed dem Behfehlshaber meiner Rattenarmee nicht gewachsen. Arevidertschie! Leo: Au zu den Docks. An den Docks... Rat King: Hast du das Mutagen Steranko? Fünf Riesenratten und das Pizza Weib sind zu wenig. Steranko: Vier Kanister. Mehr konnte ich nicht entwenden. Rat King: Immerhin etwas. Ich bereite alles vor. Und du kümmerst dich um die Turtles! Steranko: Ja, Falco. Rat King: Ich bin... Raph: ( steht hinter dem Rattenkönig ) Ein riesiger Trottel ( tritt den Rattenkönig zu boden ) Nun kommen auch alle anderen Turtles und umstellen den am Boden liegenden Rattenkönig. Rat King: Pizza Weib!!! Irma Cheese kommt von hinten auf die Turtles zu, doch anstatt sie anzugreifen bespritzt sie den Rattenkönig mit Pizzateig., und tritt im ins Gesicht. Doch in diesem Augenblick kommt Steranko von hinten und schlägt alle Turtles gleichzeitig zu Boden. Nun zückt er ein Maschienengewehr. Steranko: Ihr habt euch mit dem falschen Russen angelegt! ( schießt los ) Die Turtles weichen aus, können aufgrund Sterankos Masse jedoch keinen Treffer Landen. Auf einmal vollführen die Turtles einen Kombo-Angriff an dessen Ende Mikey Steranko die Waffe aus der Hand schlägt. Doch dieser macht unbehämmt weiter und zieht sich seine Schlagringe über. Er schleuder Mikey weg, und kann erst allen Angriffen entgehen.Doch nach einer Zeit landet Raph einen Treffer in Sterankos Gesicht, woraufhin dieser noch wütender wird und wie wild um sich schlägt. Doch Leo bleibt cool und befördert Steranko mit einem sicheren tritt ins Wasser. Doch da kommt Splinter auf die Turtles zu. Binnen weniger Sekunden legt er sie um und will zum Todesstoß ausholen, da bricht die Verbindung zum Rattenkönig ab und Splinter ist wieder er selbst. Der Rattenkönig wurde von Irma Cheese vollkommen K.O .geschlagen. Die Turtles und Irma wollen gehen, doch da bekommt Irma einen Mutagenkanister an den Kopf geworfen. Der Rattenkönig war erwacht und hatte seine Chance erkannt. Leo: Nein! Irma: Ahh!!! ( die pizza läuft von ihrer Haut hinunter und weicht seidigem Fell-rotem Fell. Nach weinigen Augenblicken war Irma Cheese zu einer Käsefreien Füchsin geworden. Mikey: Alopex!!! Donnie: Mikey!!!!! Mikey: Was, kam mir gerade so in den Sinn. Alopex: Ich bin eine Füchsin. Aber ich bin frei von Pizza Face. Steranko kommt aus dem Wasser und stellt sich neben den Rattenkönig und stützt sich auf die Knie. Leo: Ach, und Steranko. Falco sieht dich nur als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Steranko: ( wütend ) Ach ja? Rat King: Ähh... das habe ich so nicht gesagt...( schluck ) Steranko nimmt den Rattenkönig am Kragen und schleudert ihn des öfteren gegen die Wand eines Containers. Als der Rattenkönig am Boden liegt kommt Steranko mit geballten( mit Schlagringen besetzten ) Fäusten auf ihn zu... THE END(?) Charaktere Verbündete * Leo * Mikey * Donnie * Raph * Splinter * April * Irma Laginstein ( Alopex ) Feinde * Rattenkönig/ Victor Falco * Ivan Steranko * Riesenratten * Aristoteles ( Cameo ) * Pizza Face ( indirekt) Trivia * um den Inhalt der Folge zu verstehen sollte man die Folge Rise of the Pizza noch einmal lesen